The Burden of Glorious Purpose
by Mimi DuBois
Summary: Desire ignites a Dangerous Passion.


**The Burden of Glorious Purpose: Chapter I**

The Following Contains Mature and Explicit Content. Adult Readers Only, please.

**England, Summer 1536**

Loki of Asgard had never been inside what mortals called 'a church' before. His brain was still wrapping about the concept of Christians and their worship of a carpenter from where they spoke of as the Holy Land, Jesus of Nazareth. That he was the Savior of the World, the Son of the Living God. That he had died for the sins of all Mankind. Sacrificing himself by being crucified upon a cross, a horrible and unnecessary death in Loki's mind. Foolish man-god! Loki would have had these wretched mortals bend down and worship him! He would not sacrifice any portion of himself for their welfare. Loki could not also wrap his brain about this Jesus of Nazareth's philosophy of loving one another, clothing the naked, feeding the hungry, all of that nonsense. Christ was a fool! Loving one's enemy? Turning one's other cheek when slighted? The God of Mischief chuckled with disdain, shaking his head. The irony of the preaching of love is that portions of the church were corrupt. The men that were preaching the words of this Christ to the masses were corrupt in more manners than one, guilty of all of what were referred to as the Seven Deadly sins, lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride. Worst of all being gluttony, pride and lust.

Loki looked about the structure. It was actually quite beautiful. The mortals certainly knew how to erect beautiful worship houses. The flying buttresses rising up to the sky, at least in this one, were lovely, all over were statues and icons of this Jesus, his mother, whom the mortals called the Blessed Mother. To Loki she appeared to be a younger version of his own mother, Frigga, a Mother Goddess, dressed in blue and white, holding her son as an infant, gazing at him adoringly. Then there were the icons and carvings of what the mortals called saints, mortals that had become demi-gods by working miracles others by being martyred for their faith in their God against what the Christians called heathens. Heathens like Loki knew himself to be. Then there were the carvings from stories of the human's worship book, The Holy Bible. These carvings decorated portions of the ceiling and the aisles or worship benches the mortals referred to as 'pews'. Loki was most fascinated with the fonts of clear cool water at every exit and entrance to the church. He had overheard the mortals call it Holy Water. The Christian mortals believed that it held power over evil, that it could burn demons, certainly when he had dipped the tips of his fingers into one of the fonts the first time he had felt a slight burning sensation. What did that say about him? That he was truly the Monster that parents told their children about at night? Was he cursed? He asked himself lost in his own thoughts.

He heard her voice before he saw her, a gentle whisper in the silence of the church. "Ave Maria, Gratia Plena, Dominus tecum... "_Hail Mary, Full of Grace, the Lord is with thee.. ._ He found her kneeling in one of the pews in the front of the church illuminated by the colorful stained glass windows, could she be the Key to his Salvation? A vision in shades of white, gold, green and blue, Loki felt an involuntary stab of pure unadulterated lust when he took a moment to study this human female. She was slender, appearing not that tall, her complexion pink and white, and her hair golden red, like the flames of fire. What he could see of her features in her heart shaped face were neat and even, fine arched brows slightly darker than her hair and underneath them a pair of almond shaped eyes that appeared to be light in color, blue, green or grey, he was not certain fringed with long dark lashes that swept fetchingly against her fine skin whilst she lowered her eyes in prayer. A long straight nose that turned up slightly at the tip, a rosy mouth obviously created for kissing and other wicked diversions, the lower lip full and lush. Could this be the Lady Mary, the King's daughter the erstwhile princess? Whoever she was, she was a lady of high rank and breeding. Her low cut gown was of fine green silk damask, decorated with sapphires and pearls. Loki could just about make out the swells of her full young breasts as they rose and fell gently as she breathed straining against the bodice of her gown. She wore the headdress called a French Hood, that was also decorated with sapphires and pearls, about her neck there appeared to be a facsimile of the imagine of Jesus of Nazareth crucified upon the cross, another representation of the same image hung from what appeared to be a string of beads that she held within her hands as she knelt in prayer looking to the side for a moment when another pretty young blonde woman dressed in sky blue sat beside the enchanting red-head.

"Oh, Mary! Come! It is too beautiful outside to spend another hour at your devotions. Do come riding with Frances, Eleanor and I." She whispered enticing the lady to other diversions. Loki made a note to venture to order a horse saddled for him once he left the church his suspicions of the young woman's identity confirmed.

So she was the Lady Mary, Loki thought hearing the blonde greet her, sequestering himself behind a column so that he could watch the two women at their devotions without being detected. He listened intently for any more sounds of shared conversation but all he could hear was the sing song of Latin as the two ladies murmured their prayers. The blonde leaving the red-head who remained seated.

"Give me another ten minutes. I promise. Leave me to my prayers, Madge." Mary whispered to the pretty blonde.

Oh, wonderful! Ten minutes to have some fun! Loki thought, a mischievous smile breaking out over his handsome face. Suddenly of the mind to play, he decided to have a wee bit of fun, noting the candles upon the altar. Lifting a hand, he made the flames flare high, watching as Mary lifted her head, watching, a puzzled look transforming her pretty features, biting her lower lip in vexation, scowling when he brought the same hand down closing his fingers together, causing the candles to snuff themselves out, opening his hand to ignite and raise the flames once more, rocking his other hand back and forth in a rhythm making the crucifix rock back and forth, clattering against the stone wall, then spreading his fingers which caused the icons to wobble upon their pedestals.

"Pater noster qui es in coelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum; adveniat regnum tuum, fiat voluntas tua, sicut in coelo et in terra." _Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy Name, Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth... _Loki heard her pray aloud, her eyes widening in terror, watching the crucifix sway back and forth, crossing herself, genuflecting, getting to the end of the pew, genuflecting once more, walking backwards down the aisle, her hand gripping her beads as her lips murmured in prayer, her body colliding with his, frightened she shrieked in alarm, turning about looking up into his face, her arresting sapphire colored eyes meeting his, he could feel her trembling with fear, it excited him.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked, grasping one of her arms a bit too tightly so she could not move. She smelt of roses, sunshine, purity and very faintly of the distinct musky scent of woman. He felt the organ between his legs begin to harden feeling the force of intense physical attraction surge through him, awakening all his senses. I want to fuck you! He thought, communicating his intent to her mind, their gazes still locked.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!" Mary spat, trying to wrench her arm away from his but Loki held her fast as the icons gradually stopped rocking on their pedestals.

"No!" He spat back. You will be mine! His mind communicated to hers. "Shall I stop the crucifix from moving, Mary? It is Mary, isn't it? Your name, Darling?" He asked.

"Yes. I am not your Darling. I belong to no man! Lest of all you.

Who are you?" " Mary shot back at him, still shaking. She had seen him about the court in the retinue of the Swedish Ambassador but was not certain who he was.

"We shall see about that, Mary. Who am I? I am the embodiment of all the erotic fantasies that haunt your dreams at night." He whispered seductively. How she stirred his blood.

"Never!" She vowed, kicking him hard in one of his shins, managing to wrench her arm free from this terrifyingly attractive man, if he was a man. She dashed up the aisle.

Loki reached her in three long strides, forcing her about to face him, pulling her roughly in his arms as she struggled, his mouth swooping down on hers in a hot, hard, demanding kiss seeming to draw her life's breath from her. The taste of her was intoxicating! As the finest mead! He thought, his mouth moving over hers, hungrily, hearing a low muffled moan of desire stirring in the depths of her throat, her hands splaying against his chest to hold herself steady as Loki yanked her that much closer against him whilst the kisses intensified, her mouth surrendering under his, responding instinctively to the sensual assault on her mouth.

The kissing ended far too soon. They stood staring at one another for a few moments, both completely breathless. Mary was the first to react going to slap his face. "How dare..."

Loki caught her arm in midair before it had a chance to make contact with his face. "Oh no, Darling, we will have none of that. You will belong to me!" He declared, grinning wickedly, to emphasize his point his mouth swooped down once more, kissing her roughly, before releasing her, finally allowing her to dash up the rest of the aisle and out of the church, grinning after her, his pulses still racing from their kiss. "Let the chase begin." He said.

Mary and her three cousins raced their mounts across the fields near Greenwich Palace, laughing and giggling like young girls. It felt so good to be out in warm summer sunshine feeling it upon one's face.

"Is that another rider?" Frances asked, looking through a small copse of trees seeing what appeared to be a man galloping toward then on a black horse, tall and slender, he sat straight in the saddle moving with the horse as though they were one, seeming as a centaur. He rode over the fields seeming to be giving a show of his expert horsemanship to the Four Tudor Cousins who continued to ride close to one another.

"Is that not the young courtier in the Swedish ambassador's retinue, the one rumored to be a prince or some such? Gabriel Odinson ?" Eleanor asked her companions.

"Gabriel Odinson? He looks as a Fallen Angel not an Archangel what with that black hair and pale skin. Most certainly he is Handsome as Sin!" Margaret Douglas added. "Do you not agree, Moll?" She asked using Mary's nickname within their closed group of female relations.

Mary turned her head to see whom her cousins were speaking of, instantly recognizing the man from the church that had shamelessly taken advantage of her, kissing her boldly. Her cheeks burning at the memories of how his mouth had felt upon hers, the riot of unfamiliar feelings he had awakened in her.

He seemed to have ascertained her thoughts, his mouth turning up at the corners when he recognized her, riding Hell Bent of Leather toward them. Getting closer, he maneuvered his horse between Mary and the three other women, cutting her from the group as a shepherd did errant sheep, startling her.

"What is Your Lordship about?" She cried as he came along side her, attempting to get away from him but her horse would not cooperate as if it was under the influence of some form of magic.

"This!" He said, releasing one hand from the reins, grabbing her about her waist in one swift movement, settling her in front of him, using his magic to knock her unconscious.

Mary was tumbling down into the abyss of blackness when it registered that as the myth of Hades and Persephone she was being abducted by something that most certainly was not human. Who was he and why was he stealing her away?

In a flash of green light they were gone.

**Asgard**

Mary nestled her face within the soft feather pillows, her body sinking into a large down filled feather bed, feeling as though she was floating. Her eyes fluttering open, lifting her head off the pillows to look about, groaning as the blood rushed to her head, massaging her temples with a thumb and forefinger. The bed she was lying upon was enormous, certainly one of the largest she had ever seen, carved and gilded with purple hangings embroidered with flowers and fantastical beasts, the down filled comforter that covered her body was silver colored silk embroidered heavily with the same motif as the bed hangings.

In the course of her abduction and awakening, someone had removed her dress and undergarments, dressing her in an almost transparent lavender colored sleeveless nightgown embroidered all over with that Mary could only ascertain were Norse wildflowers, cut low in front and back, emphasizing her physical charms.

Mary scrambled up to a sitting position, peering through the sheer bed curtains.

He was sprawled in a chair beside the bed, reading, his mile long legs stretched in front of him. He closed the book, laying it on one of the bedside tables when he heard the rustle of the bedclothes as Mary moved about in the large bed, rising from the chair to the bed.

"You have awakened." He stated looking down at her. His pale blue eyes meeting her sapphire blue ones, openly admiring what her god had created

Mary felt a stab of excitement mixed with fear race through her as his eyes swept over her. She watched as his pupils dilated with desire and lust as blatantly assessed her, lingering on her bosom and the outline of the swell of her hips through the bedclothes. "Where have you taken me?"

"To my parent's palace in Asgard." He grinned, moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Where are my clothes? How did I get into this bed dressed in this fashion?" She demanded.

"I undressed you." He stated. His eyes never leaving hers, his grin broadening into a roguish smile when he saw the fury blaze in her eyes widening in shock as it registered that he had seen her naked and most probably touched her intimately.

"How dare you! Whoever you are, you were in no position to do this! I am the king of England's daughter!" She yelled at him.

"I am a god!" He shouted back, his eyes never leaving her face. You will submit to me. The unspoken words hanging in the silence of the room as he leaned over the bed, tossing the comforter off her, his lips crashing down on hers in another fierce kiss as in the church, one of his hands slipping between her legs, the tips of his long elegant fingers digging into the soft flesh as he continued his sensual assault on her mouth.

Mary could feel herself submitting to him as he had vowed she would a scant few moments before, tilting her chin up, inviting his kisses, feeling the hand between her legs become bolder, gripping higher as his tongue traced along the seam of her lips seeking entrance.

"Open for me, Dear One." He encouraged her, his tongue plunging into her mouth whilst his fingertips skimmed the red gold curls at the juncture of her thighs, delving into her slick heat finding her most sensitive spot caressing it with a fore finger, hearing her involuntary shriek of alarm beneath his mouth at the new assault to her virgin person. "Oh, yes!"

"Please don't!" Mary pleaded, moaning against his mouth. Was this what lust and carnal desire were all about? She asked herself, feeling more of his weight settling against her, his other hand sneaking in her night gown to caress a breast.

"Why? You are enjoying it. Yes, it is all about lust and desire. Trust me, there is more that you enjoy even more so than this." He said, reading her thoughts, pausing for a moment, hearing the sounds of his mother, Frigga and several of her waiting women in the hallway, hearing the door open, Loki sprung off Mary. "I am not through with you!" He declared, tossing the covers back over her.

Frigga reached the bed, just when Loki was rising from it. "What have you done now, my son? Abducting a human woman from Midgard? What possessed you, Loki? You have not fallen in love with her, have you? Oh, dear! It appears that you have." Frigga asked looking at her son noting his softened expression as he looked at the rather lovely mortal woman lying in the bed.

"Mother!" Loki admonished Frigga, embarrassed at her bold honesty.

"What would have possessed you to abduct this mortal? For some mischievous prank, Loki? To ravish and abandon her? Certainly the All Father and I have taught you better. From the looks of her she is most definitely a mortal woman of refinement and breeding. Just look at the way she carries her head and her expression. What is your name, child?" Frigga asked Mary.

"Mary, Madame."

"Your House?"

"Tudor. I am the king of England's eldest daughter."

"Oh, Loki! No! You foolish boy!" The king of England was notorious on earth, tales of his magnificence and cruelty had reached Asgard. "All for a fetching face and form and that glorious red-gold hair. Off with you now! I wish to speak with the princess." Frigga said making a shooing gesture with her hands. "Go find Thor."

Loki made a face. "Yes, mother." He said, walking out the door, closing it behind him.

When he had left the room, Frigga turned to Mary. "Do you care for my son?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed looking over at Mary.

"I do not know him well enough to have formed an affection, Madame." Mary answered honestly. "He came upon me whilst I was praying, using what unearthly powers he has to frighten me, then he boldly kissed me claiming I would belong to him."

Frigga sighed. Loki was reckless and foolish. "Did you enjoy his kisses?" Frigga asked watching Mary lower her eyes, blushing.

Mary nodded. "Yes."

"Has a male never kissed you before?" Frigga asked.

"No, he was the first." Mary confessed. It was the truth.

Loki, who happened to be standing outside the door eavesdropping chuckled with pleasure.

"Loki! No eavesdropping!" Frigga called out. A moan of disappointment came through the door. "Ignore him. If you have never been kissed by a man before my son, have you ever known a man carnally?" Frigga went on she wanted to know the measure of Mary's experience.

"No, Madame. I am still a maid."

Another chuckle of pleasure was heard through the door from the incredibly happy Loki.

"Loki! Away from that door!" Frigga called out once again.

"I had to learn all the secrets. Hehehe." He called back, laughing.

"Go find your brother, Thor. Leave the princess and I be." Frigg admonished him. "Come you will benefit from a hot soothing bath, as you soak you may tell me more of your favorite pleasures and pastimes. I would know more of you."

Frigga led Mary into the bathing room, green marble and gold. The tub was large enough for two, the spouts fashioned in the form of a lion and a dragon. It was bustling with activity, ladies and servants were dashing about, setting out towels, vials of oils, the spouts were turned on filling the tub.

"Oh my! This is lovely! I have seen nothing like it. My baths were always brought by a tub and filled with buckets of water warmed in the kitchens." Mary told Frigga, who smiled.

"Let us get that nightgown off and you into the water." Frigga directed, looking at Mary's gown or lack thereof. Leave it to Loki to dress the object of his affections in something such at that. "I will have the seamstress and silk woman measure sure and bring a selection of bolts of cloth for you to choose from later today. A meal has been sent for which you may eat when you bathe. "

"Thank you." Mary said, her gown being pulled over her head.

Frigga's eyes swept over the mortal's form. She was well-shaped, rounded in all the proper places that would please a male, if a tad slender. Her skin was lustrous, white with a pink tinge to it. Frigga noted that there were several adorable freckles and moles scattered about in certain strategic spots that may entice and excite her son, especially the one on the top of her left hip bone, another near her navel, the third a tiny heart shaped birthmark nestled above the curls covering her Venus mont on her right side. She had no doubt that he would also enjoy the small round swells of her breasts.

Mary was assisted into the tub, her hair being pinned up. Her meal being brought, the narrow tray placed in front of her, fitting perfectly.

There were small bisquits, butter, lignonberry preserves, grav lox with lemons, dill and mustard, pieces of apple and pear, an oat stirabout with dried berries. There was watered mead to watch it all down.

Mary ate heartily as she and Frigga talked. Mary telling a condensed version of her life story comparing what she has seen of Asgard so far to Ludlow and the Welsh Marches when she had been sent there are Princess of Wales as a young girl of nine.

"You poor sweet child not seeing your Lady Mother for five years and then having to lose her. Do not fret, My Dear. We will strive to make you happy." Frigga said as a servant drew the tray away.

"Thank you."

"There will be books and music at your disposal. My son is smart and intelligent, incredibly clever. He will enjoy the intellectual discourse though he be prone to pranks. Since you enjoy hunting, I will make arrangements for Sif to train you to fight."

"Will there be opportunities to visit the poor and sick?" Mary asked.

Frigga laughed. "If you wish it, I will arrange it."

Mary was quiet. "I would be most grateful if you would." She said. "Would it be much too trouble to find a prayer book in Latin?"

"Whatever you wish."

"What does he want of me, Loki, your son, I mean?" Mary asked changing the subject. She had been raised to be a Queen Regnant or Consort. She wanted to know what he position was going to be here in Asgard. "Am I to be his mistress or his wife?"

"Both, my child. Loki would seek your bed for carnal pleasure as well as the procreation of children. I believe he is determined to have you to wife." Frigga replied. "Why the face, My Dear? A god is certainly a much more prestigious catch than a king or a prince, is it not? I will leave you to ponder that notion whilst you wash and soak for a bit. I will be back in fifteen minutes." She added, leaving Mary alone.

When she was gone, Mary reached for the basket of oils, smelling several until she found the attar of roses, pouring a bit into the water, inhaling deeply. How she loved that fragrance. She picked up a bar of rose scented soap that Frigga had left beside the tub, built up a rich lather, washed her face, she lathered the rest of her body, slowly and thoroughly summoning almost an unbearable sensuous feeling. Good Lord, she thought, watching the nipples of her breasts harden, I am alive and I am so prepared for a man to love me. She blushed with the memory of how Loki had kissed and intimately touched her that morning as she rinsed herself, settling down to soak in the fragrant water for several minutes, resting her head on the small pillow one of the maids had provided, closing her eyes.

He opened the door quietly, moving stealthily like a cat, taking the utmost care not to startle or frighten her, using his hands to make the wicks of the scented candles flare, the sound crackling in the silent room. Loki approached the tub from behind. She looked rather delicious what with that riot of red-gold curls piled atop her head, damp tendrils against her face, heat rising from the fragrant water. Closer and closer he tread silently upon the floor, his eyes fixated on the outline of her body under the water, against the dark green marble. It would be so easy to lift her from the tub and carry her to the bed in the adjoining chamber. He didn't wish to frighten her but his lust was fiercely riding on him. After several moments pondering he decided against it. He would wait until she was sleeping. Instead, he left the gift he had for her upon the table, rustling her hair and the water of the bath. "For you!" His voice a distinct whisper in the room.

Mary opened her eyes, sitting up in the water. "Loki! Come out and show yourself!" She called catching sight of the black velvet bag on the table beside the tub.

"Patience, Dear One." He replied, using his magic to lift the black bag from the table. It hung in the air waiting for her to snatch it. "Do you not want your gift?"

Crossing herself on reflex, Mary grabbed the bag, leaning forward in the tub, giving him a view of the lean long line of her back and side view of her breasts.

"You are beautiful." He whispered. The sound of his voice sending a shiver of excitement down her spine, her skin flushing, opening the bag, she gasped aloud viewing the contents which she withdrew. It was one perfect red rose that had been dipped in gold, diamonds scattered about it to represent the morning dew. "It is exquisite. How may I thank you?" Mary asked looking at the thoughtful gift.

"Tonight. Thank me tonight." He whispered.

"How?" She asked.

"I will instruct you."

"Oh!" Mary exclaimed, her mouth forming an O and closing it quickly, blushing furiously realizing his intent.

Loki chuckled.

* * *

Frigga was true to her word, later the seamstress came with her two assistants and bolts of cloth, ribbons, trims and laces.

"Come, remove your robe. I shall measure you." The seamstress instructed, motioning to Mary, the two assistants helping Mary untie the robe, slipping it from her shoulders until she stood naked before the three other women. The seamstress set about measuring Mary. "Such fine skin! Oh! That hair, the color of flames! We will dress you in shades of green, gold, crimson and red, purples and violets, Mayhap some blues to accentuate the color of your eyes. Others, like this blue-green silk-" One of the assistants unrolled a bolt of fabric shot through with gold thread placing it near Mary's skin.

"Beautiful!" The voice was a soft whisper in the room but commanded attention.

Mary turned her head, squeaking in alarm when she spied Loki leaning leisurely upon the closed door, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes predatory and dark with lust as he gazed at the naked line of her back eyes sweeping down to the plump rounds of her buttocks to her slender flanks, feeling the organ between his legs lengthen and harden.

"You! Cannot a lady enjoy some privacy?" Mary asked reaching for the robe to cover herself.

Loki laughed using his magic to cause the robe to slip out of her reach.

"Loki! Stop it!" Mary cried attempting to cover her breasts and Venus Mont with her arms, looking about for an object, anything to toss at his head. "Get out!" She cried, finally lobbing the stack of ribbons, laces and trims at him.

"I would not do that if I were you." He warned, catching all that she volleyed at him in midair. "Is that the best you have?" He asked, chuckling.

"Go away! I mean it!" She yelled throwing one of the dressed fashion dolls at him, missing his head by inches.

Loki ducked, grinning, stalking toward her. "I do not want to!" He yelled back. "What if I stay?" He asked getting closer, shooing the maids and seamstress from the room with a wave of his hand.

Mary tried taking refuge on one of the sides of the bed, grasping at one of the fur throws to cover herself but he would not allow it.

"Leave me be! Please! Go away! Just go away, Loki!" She pleaded tossing a box of buttons at him. as he got closer, enjoying her discomfort, the buttons scattering all over the floor.

"Oh, the things I am going to do to you!" He vowed.

"No!" She cried back eyes widening her body trembling with a combination of fear and excitement as he got nearer.

He snarled, catching her by surprise yanking her roughly toward him. She found she could not move and Loki's long elegant fingers tangled in her hair as his mouth crushed down on hers. With brutal deliberateness he kissed her slowly over and over until she could not avoid responding. His mouth seared hers. He kissed her eyelids, her temples and again her mouth.

Thrill after thrill slammed through Mary. Oh, Dear God! His mouth on her was awakening feelings and emotions she had never known before, her bared breasts crushing against the black leather he wore the nipples hardening, his hands moving from her hair down her back grasping her buttocks hitching her against one of his rock hard thighs forcing her to straddle it, moving it up and down in rhythm with his kisses.

Mary whimpered against his mouth. "Sweet Jesu!"

"I am not your man-god! Say my name!" He growled against her mouth using his superior strength to force them onto the bed. He on top of her. "Go on!" His eyes bore into hers, demanding, dark with lust and his rising passion. "Say it!"

"S-sw-sweet Loki!" She whispered, nipping at his lower lip with her teeth playfully, the movement self preserving as well as sexually provocative, her heart racing in her chest.

He laughed, nipping her back, trailing a path of hot burning kisses down over her stubborn chin, along the white column of her throat, snaking his tongue out from between his lips to, laving at the hollow at the base.

Mary closed her eyes, tossing her head back upon the pillows, sighing with pleasure.

Loki grinned against her skin, he had been with many females but never had one quite stirred his blood as this mortal. Mayhap it was the excitement in corrupting her Moral Sensibilities, leading down the path of sin and lust? Or what she the rare one that had the power to stir his blood to boiling, inciting his desire beyond all reason? He asked himself placing scores of kisses against her chest down to the swells of her breasts, concentrating on the right breast first, kissing, licking and nipping down to the nipple, drawing the taut peak in his mouth, sucking upon it.

Mary moaned loudly, drawing the back of her hand against his pale cheek to his chin.

"Enjoying this are you, Dear One?" He asked, kissing the fragrant valley between her breasts, each one a spark that seemed to light the fires of passion and desire, her entire body feeling feverish as though she were burning from the inside out. "Far too much. It must be a Mortal Sin."

"That does not matter now. I will personally give you Absolution." He reassured her, his mouth closing over her left nipple, biting it gently with his sharp white teeth. "I will give you more than that, I will give you pure bliss, pure and unadulterated bliss, eternal bliss, nothing like you have ever experienced. Let me show you Paradise."

"Can you do that?" Paradise can only be reached by doing good works, obeying the Ten Command..."

He laughed against her abdomen, cutting off her words. "What do you think? Shall I have to demonstrate to erase all doubt? Are you like the Apostle Thomas, full of doubt? Where is your faith in me? You have faith in your Jehovah whom you have never seen but not me who has the power to fire your blood and bring you to the heights of ecstatic bliss? Bliss as you have never experienced. Let me show you how wonderful it can be." He coaxed her, his black hair falling forward tickling the skin of her torso, as he resumed kissing the taut pale soft smooth skin, every inch of her receiving concerted attention.

Mary moaned, her stomach muscles contracting against his inquisitive mouth, her heart beating a rapid tattoo as he slid his hands beneath her buttocks, positioning himself between her thighs, his teeth grazing a hipbone, Mary jumped trying to twist away, trembling with a mixture of fear and desire.

"No! Please don't!" She whispered, slowly ascertaining Loki's intent, his lips trailing a scorching path of kisses across her belly, nipping the perimeter of her navel gently with his teeth, splaying his hand on her lower belly holding her steady whilst his tongue plunged inside, wriggling about.

"Oooooh! Ohhhh!" She crooned, physical passion and desire overcoming reason and morality, feeling the burning in her limbs settle in her core. Was this what she had to learn to expect when he wished to take carnal pleasure of her? The kisses, caresses, his mouth and hands all over her sensitive skin, banking the fires of desire and lust.

"Yes! You will come to expect this and much more, much, much more. The pleasures and passions you will come to need and crave, plead and scream for..." Loki growled against her skin, reading her thoughts, his hot breath blowing against the curls at the juncture of her thighs.

Mary squeaked in surprise feeling the pad of his thumb trace against her opening.

"So wet. So ready. So hot and burning for me." He rasped inhaling her female fragrance, a mixture of musk and the tartness of a persimmon, yanking her hips closer to him until his mouth closed over her womanhood, his tongue plunging deep inside her.

Mary screamed, grabbing onto his head, lacing her fingers in his black hair, as his mouth claimed every intimate part of her. His elegant fingers dug hard into her buttocks as he kissed her, licked her, devoured her.

In their conversations of what was expected of a wife, Lady Salisbury had never explained such pleasures to her. Mary was totally unprepared and completely at his mercy as Loki claimed her and made her his.

Loki's tongue flicking on that tiny hidden jewel, and she moaned, biting her lower lip keening low in the back of her throat, tossing her head back and forth against the pillows, arching her neck, the veins straining against her skin, thrusting her hips forward, offering more of herself to him, to this pagan god, the pads of her fingers pressing into his scalp.

He grinned wickedly against her wet and burning sex, thrilled and delighted with her response, eagerness and curiosity. He was unleashing the fire and passion underneath that pure and pious exterior. Chuckling lightly when he slipped a finger inside her tight sheath listening to her response.

"Oh, Loki! Please!" She pleaded, moaning feeling it sliding, pressing. Another finger slid into her she felt an unfamiliar pressure building in her lower belly. The heat collecting in her, expanding inside her. Mary's entire body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes burning with desire. Loki drawing her down into a vortex of inexplicable ecstatic pleasure like nothing that she had experienced in her twenty short years of living. The pressure building and building, Mary rising higher until behind closed eyelids her world shattered into a thousand stars as her first climax hit her, the spasms convulsing her body as she cried out her lover's name encouraging him for, "More! More!" As he, true to his word, showed her a carnal Paradise, making her sigh with pleasure, an expression of pure bliss on her lovely face, her cheeks gently flushed.

Loki released his hold on her gradually, kissing a path up her body. Each press of his mouth against her heated flesh feeling like a burning brand, moving upward over her stomach, pausing to tease her breasts with his tongue, to hold her.

"Is it like this every time?" She asked him breathlessly, her body still throbbing.

He grinned, chuckling. "Like what?"

"The burning hot passion. Will I experience it with others?"

"Erm... Not bloody likely." He replied, kissing her forehead, pulling her close.

Mary's hands poised about his leather clad chest, her fingertips brushing tentatively against it.

"Touch me! I won't bite unless you wish me to." He told her, smiling wickedly.

She flattened a hand against his chest, brushing a palm over the leather, feeling it creak and move beneath her hand.

"That's it. Do not be shy. Explore. Use your mouth as well as your hands. The combination will give me exquisite pleasure." He encouraged her.

Leaning in closer, emboldened by his words, she kissed the hollow at the base of his throat, giggling with triumph as it leapt at the pressure of her mouth against it.

Exulting in exerting her powers and sexual allure as a female all over a male be he god or man, gaining the upper hand even just for several moments.

Loki pulled her down hard atop him, placing a rock hard leather clad thigh between her legs against her sensitive spot, making her squeak in alarm. "Loki!" She gasped feeling the delicious friction as he began to stimulate her, making her whimper with pleasure, her breasts crushing against his chest.

"You should not suppress your cries of praise, Mary. Your god is here and it pleases him to hear them." He whispered in one of her ears, nipping at the lobe playfully. "Moan and scream as loud as you wish. I command it."

She felt the fierce stirring in her blood once more, the pressure collecting in her core as she rode his thigh, the tension building and building, Loki nudging her chin up. "Kiss me!" He growled, his lips claiming hers, kissing her passionately, his mouth searing hers. Once again taking her with him to that ultimate pinnacle of pleasure. "Scream as loud as you wish. Do not hold back on my account. Let the entire realm know how much it is that you desire me and what my touch can do to you!" He told her sending her over that pinnacle of pleasure again and again until she collapsed exhilarated and exhausted against him.

"Can your god work that sort of miracle?" He asked smugly, holding her still convulsing and trembling body against him.

Mary shook her head mutely in the negative.

"Then mayhap you had best begin to worship me in His stead?" He said, cupping her chin, turning it to force her to look at him, a brow arching over one of his eyes, his lips curving into a rakish smile. "It is painfully obvious that I am much more capable of catering to your desires."


End file.
